TOB 1/Transcript
Bill Cipher: And that's how we explain this! Bloxy: Geez, I know your plan. (Scene goes to Cookie & Burgery & Roboto) Cookie: Do you wanna hangout with me? Burgery: Umm.. Sure? Roboto: G0 AH34D. (Scene goes to Item Block and Bowling Ball) Item Block: This why I called th- (Tirey lands on Item Block and kills him) Tirey: Ow! Bowling Ball: Great, now he's dead.. (Scene goes to Nintendo Switch & Diamond) Nintendo Switch: Hey, Diamond. Whatcha doin'? Diamond: Me and my friend to find Housy Nintendo Switch: Housy is right over there! (Scene goes to Hearty) Hearty: Still finding... Diamond: Hearty, Housy was right over there. Hearty: Oh, your right! (Scene goes to Housy & Cactus) Hearty: Hi, Housy. Housy: Hi, Hearty. Hearty: I was trying to find you where you hiding? (Scene goes to Yin Yang Cube) Yang Cube: Go ahead and be eliminated! Yin Cube: No! Cactus: Enough! (Cactus hits Yin Yang Cube) Yin Yang Cube: (screaming echoes on the Earth) Curvey: What was that? Robloxian: Someone who yelled White and Black. Movie Clapper: Me neither. Radio: Get off my head please? Robloxian: Nope. (Radio makes a louder music) Movie Clapper: Radio that really hurts! (Scene goes to Iphone) Iphone: Hi, Robloxian. (Robloxian flies over Helicopty) Helicopty: Dude! Which way you goin'?! (Robloxian bounces on the grass then splashed into the water and gets eaten by monster fish and Recover Machine recovers Item Block and Robloxian) Cactus: So.. Where's the host now? (Cross Mark appears) Cross Mark: Here I am! Let's start the intro. (intro plays and intro ends) Housy: Well, what's the challenge? Cross Mark: I'll show you. (Scene goes to The Highest Plank) Cross Mark: The Starter Challenge is Stay still the that plank & be the last two, Go! (Scene goes to Yin Yang Cube and Roboto) Yang Cube: Go Die! Yin Cube: Shut Up! Yang Cube: No you shut up! (Yang punches Yin and splashes into the water) Roboto: F1N4LLY! (Scene goes to Robloxian and Radio) Robloxian: The Answer is No. (Radio makes a louder music for the second time and Robloxian bumps Roboto and fell into the water and scene goes to Iphone and Diamond) Iphone: Hope if we're not gonna die! (Scene goes to Burgery and Bowling Ball) Burgery: Wait, how are we not gonna die? Bowling Ball: Insane plan... (Scene goes to Curvey and Hearty) Hearty: Let's be an alliance. Curvey: Sure thing. (Scene goes to Item Block and Bloxy) Announcer: Round 1, Fight! (Item Block and Bloxy started to fight and Bloxy kicks Item Block) Announcer: You Win! (Scene goes to Burgery and Bowling Ball) Burgery: Oh, this is a safety plan.. Bowling Ball: But... (Item Block bumped Burgery and Bowling Ball and fell into the water and scene goes to Bill Cipher and Helicopty) Bill Cipher: Like how are we gonna float like that? Helicopty: Welp, let's push each other! (Scene goes to Cookie and Radio) Cookie: This is going to be a boring day... Radio: Yep, cause I hate that yellow block head who always standing my head. (Scene goes to Cactus and Housy) Housy: So... What now? Cactus: I think we should go home. (Bill Cipher pushes Cactus) Cactus: What the heck is going on here?! Housy: WHAT THE WHAT?! (Helicopty pushes Housy) Housy: *screams immediately* (Scene goes to Nintendo Switch and Movie Clapper) Nintendo Switch: Like, how are we gonna do with this? Movie Clapper: Me neither. (Scene goes to Iphone and Diamond) Iphone: Umm... What now? Diamond: I think we're gonna go- (Radio bumps Iphone & Diamond and fell into the Water and scene goes to Nintendo Switch and Cookie) Nintendo Switch: At least we're about to fall. Cookie: What?! No! (Screen says "This is taking so long. Let us skip this scene." and the Scene goes to Bill Cipher and Helicopty) Bill Cipher: I think we're done pushing the others. Helicopty: Since we won! (Scene goes to Cross Mark) Cross Mark: Bill Cipher and Helicopty, you better start choosing the teamates on your team. Bill Cipher: I'll choose... (Scene goes to contestants) Bill Cipher: Bloxy is the one of my favorite guy. (Scene goes to Helicopty & Cross Mark) Bloxy: Thanks for picking me. Helicopty: Then I'll choose Bowling Ball the One Ball Striker. (Bowling Ball goes to Helicopty's Team) Bill Cipher: I choose the yellow ones. Robloxian: Good thing, sir (Item Block and Robloxian goes to Bill Cipher's Team) Helicopty: I choose Roboto. Roboto: JUST D0P3. (Screen says "After picking the teammates".) Cross Mark: I think you guys done picking a teammates. Name on your teams. (Scene goes to Bill Cipher's Team) Bill Cipher: Let us called the Jumbo Squad. (Jumbo Squad logo appears and Scene goes to Helicopty's Team) Helicopty: We're gonna call us the team is Fast Bricks. (Fast Bricks logo appears) Cross Mark: The first contest is wear boots and don't slip. When the team loses will be up for elimination. But first I need to change the weather mode into rainy day. Go! (Scene goes to Jumbo Squad) Bill Cipher: I found a golden booties which is in 2095. Hearty: Dude, that's just an yellow boots. (Scene goes to Bowling Ball and Roboto) Bowling Ball: We don't wear boots cause we don't have limbs. Roboto: WHY N0T? (Scene goes to Jumbo Squad) Tirey: I tried to wear it, Well that happened. (Closes to Tirey's feet and Scene goes to Fast Bricks) Helicopty: We got the pirate boots, wear it! Yang Cube: This shoe sucks, I will now tear it! (Yin Yang Cube tears the pirate boots) Helicopty: How dare you break the boots, That's it we made us lose! Yang Cube: Shut Up I will tear all of them. (Yin Yang Cube tears all of the pirate boots) Cross Mark: What's all the rackets?! Helicopty: Yin Yang Cube just break the boots. Cross Mark: Yin Yang Cube, how dare you broke the rules? That's it! Your team loses! (Voting Screen) Cross Mark: Viewers vote one contestant who will leave the show. And vote in the comments. And Yin Yang Cube, hold this sign (VOTE ME OUT Sign appears) (In Ending) Bowling Ball: We watched our stars in our skies. Nintendo Switch: Good thing... (video ends)